This invention relates to hidden folding attic stairways attached to an attic door such that the stairway is hidden from view and stored in the attic when not in use. Typically, folding attic stairways are not often used such that the attic door hinges become rusty thereby requiring that a great deal of tension be applied to the opening mechanism when the attic door is pulled down. Normally, attic doors are opened by means of a rope-type pull with a functional pull element attached to the free end thereof. Of course, these rope pulls are quite unsightly and tend to fail over time through normal degradation of the rope fiber.
According to this invention, an attic door pull is provided wherein a ball chain is connected to an attic door at one end thereof and a coupler is attached to the other end thereof. A hollow bore is formed in the coupler and the ball chain is disposed within the bore so that the balls within the bore are of a smaller diameter than the remaining balls of the ball chain and wherein a finial is attached to the coupler.